A little to not over you
by tataalicat
Summary: House doesn't have a sister, right? Looks like everyone is in for a surprise when Nicolette House comes to visit her big brother, only Nicolette isn't here just for a visit, she's here on a mission. Huddy.
1. Nicolette Anastasia Marie

**A/n: So this has been playing around in my mind for a while now. I hope you guys like it and it takes place a few weeks after bombshells. Enjoy!**

* * *

A young girl, no older than 28 walked into the hospital. She made her way over to the nurses station and spotted Chase, thinking he looked fimiliar. "Excuse me sir do you happen to know where doctor house is?" she asked.

"I believe he is in his office with doctor Cuddy. if you want to file a compliant about him your gonna have to wait in line miss." he said, and she laughed.

"No it's not like that, Im just an...old friend of his let's say."she said, and he nodded. "Well okay then, if you'll follow me I'll show you where he is." he said, and he led them to the elevator.

The ride up to Houses floor as silent, Chase couldn't figure out why she would want to see House. He tried to think of a reason, but none came to mind, sher didn't look like a hooker and she certainly wasn't a his massage girl. The elevator dinged and they stepped out and Chase led her to his office, where she could see House and Cuddy arguing.

"I suggest you wait a bit, those two can be terrible when they argue." he said. The girl didn't listen to hima nd went ahead and walked into the office.

"House! You can't just go and do a brainb biopsy without-!" Cuddy stopped when she saw the girl standing there.

"Hello Greg, long time no see huh?" said the girl, and House cringed but remained silent. "You know were gonna have to talk right? It's been like what 8 years since we last spoke? 10 since I last seen you ya know. And you can't still be mad at me either." she said. House sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Nicolette Anastasia Marie..." he began but she cut in.

"Dont go all full name on me. You sound like dad." she said. "So big brother, what have you been up too?" she asked, smiling.

Chase stood outside the office in shock, and glanced over at Foreman, Thirteen and Masters who had almost the same look on their faces. " Good to see you too." House said. "So uh why are you here?" he asked.

"So I'm in maryland at a party and my phone goes off right? So I step outside on this dudes porch and answer and it's mom. Well she's all upset because apperently you had a girlfriend and by the time she found out you had already had been dumped. So she is all upset and she convinces me to come down here and bitch at you about it. Plus I havn't seen you in years so I figured why not? It will be like old times huh, bitchin at each other until mom and dad left to get away from the madness." she said. Cuddy stood akwardly in the room and stared at the girl.

She had long pin stright blonde hair with side sweep bangs and her hair parted on her right side and bright green eyes. She wore a black tank top with a forest green short sleeve jacket and a lacey see through backing along with a pair of white jeans and three inch high heel gray ankle boots. She had a silver headband with white mini gemns on it and a long silver necklace with a silver key on it and white gems on that and a small bronze purse with a flower on the center. Her makeup was a bronze color with mascara and her nails had a french manicure.

"I see, well why couldn't she have came down here herself?" he asked.

"I think she just wanted us to talk again ya know?" said Nicolette, and then she turned to Cuddy. "I'm sorry, im Nicolette Anastasia Marie House, but you can just call me Nikki." she said holding out her hand, which Cuddy shook.

"Lisa Cuddy." she said, and Nikki's eyes widened.

"So your Lisa Cuddy." she said. Nikki studied her face for a few moments, and then looked her up and down. She looked at her brother and smirked.

"Damn..." she said, drawing out the A, "You really screwed up this time bro." she said, and Cuddy blushed a bit.

"What ever Nikki. Now if that's all you wanted I have to get back to my job, ya know them dying people they never give me a day off. They just need to stop geting sick." he said.

"I'm just going to go." said Cuddy, walking out the door. Nikki threw her purse on the ground and followed her out the door, leaving House in his office. He looked over at his team and saw there shocked looks. "What?" he asked, and they looked away.

Nikki quickly followed Cuddy down the hallway, " I'm sorry for barging in on yours and my brothers conversation but you know I havent seen him in years and I couldn't wait to see him." she said, and Cuddy smiledf.

"Its okay I understand." she said.

"Can you keep a secret? I was staying at out moms house for a night and she was out and Greg called. I answered and he thought I was mom, I think he was drunk and couldnt tell the differnce so I played along and he starts telling me about how he found the perfect girl and how much he loved her and stuff and then about how he screwed it all up. i have never heard my brother talk like that about any girl, you must have been something special." She said, and a look of saddess grazed Cuddy's features.

"House never said that he had a sister." she said.

"Me and House got into a fight ten years ago and we haven't spoken since." she explained.

"You guys look nothing alike, you seem nice while your brother..." she trailed off.

"Yeah I know, I was adopted by mom when I was 7 months old from Italy." she said, and Cudy nodded. They entered her office and Cuddy sat down behind her desk. "Look , my brother is a narcissistic smart ass badstard, I know it, you know it, hell he even knows it! But...but I have never heard him talk about anyone else like that before. I mean I believe he has the heart of the grinch but when he talked about you even before you guys dated...I have never seen him talk about anyone the way he talked about you." she said.

Cuddy had a sad look on her face, and Nikki gve her a sad smiled, "I'm not saying get back together with him, he is probably the most complicted person to be in a relationship with. He screwed up big time, but he loves you. He really does." she said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. I'll see you around ." said Nikki, walking out of the office leaving Cuddy alone in her thoughts.


	2. All that's left

Nikki sat in House's office right in front of his desk and was texting on her phone, while House stared at her. She glanced up at him then looked back down, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm just plotting my ways to get you to go home." He said.

Nikki put her phone down and looked at her brother straight in the eye, "Come on House, we hadn't spoken for years and as crazy as it sounds and I feel like I might have to go to a mental hospital for saying this I missed you! Your my big brother, so why can't we just forget the stupid fight and move on with our god damn lives already?" said Nikki, and House just stared at her.

"That's what I thought... So can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Well your gonna ask me either way so go ahead."

"Do you still love Lisa Cuddy?" she asked.

"Yep." he said, and his sisters eyes widened.

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just you were so quick to give an honest answer."

"How do you know I wasn't lying to get you to shut up?" he asked.

"Because you wouldn't lie about that." She stated simply.

"Everbody lies." he retorted.

"Because I already knew that answer to that question you jackass." Nikki stood up to walk out of the room but stopped when she was at the door, "Oh and by the way, she still loves you to." she said.

She walked out the door and left House alone, Him still thinking of what his little sister told him.

_She still loves you..._

* * *

Nikki walked into the cafeteria and looked around forr a place to sit, when she saw a fimiliar blonde walk up. "Hi Chase." she greeted, and he smiled back.

"Hey Nikki, Thirteen wanted me to ask if you wanted to come sit with us?" he asked, and she gave him a big smile.

"Sure I would love to." she said, and followed Chase to the table.

"Hey Nikki." greeted Thirteen and Foreman nodded while Taub didn't say anything.

"Hey." she said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before she spoke up, "So go ahead and ask away, I know that's why you brought me over here." She said with a smirk, and the team looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"How did you..."

"Oh please, I barley know you guys and you want me to come eat lunch with you? I'm House's sister, I'm like this shiny new object that everyone wants to have a turn with."

No one was sure of what to say so they remained silent, and Nikki sat with a smirk on her face. "So House has a sister?" asked Thriteen.

"Yeah I know it's a bit of a shock, he doesn't talk about me because we got into a fight about 10 years ago and we haven't really spoken until now."

"How come you guys look nothing alike, like not even a bit?" asked Chase.

"Because when I was 5 years old I was adopted from Italy." She said, and they looked surprised.

"Italy? Why did your parents adopt from Italy?"

"I actually couldn't ever figure that one out. I know she adopted because after House she wasn't allowed to have anymore kids, really she wasn't even supposed to have him. Anyway she always did say though she liked doing things differntly, so I guess thats why. I don't kow. But enough with your guys questions for a couple minutes, I have some questions for you guys." She said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that my brother and have a chance of getting back together?" she asked.

"Look you brother and Cuddy have been playing this cat mouse game for years now. They had always liked each other, heck they may have loved each other from the get go. When they got together I wasn't surprised at all, what surprised me is that they broke up. But they were both at fault. House shouldn't have tooken the vicoden but Cuddy shouldn't have expected him not take go back on them. But to answer your question Yes, I think there is a chance." said Foreman.

"Personally I don't think so, I just don't think that Cuddy will forgive him for what he done." Said Taub.

"I agree with Foreman one." Said Thirteen.

"Same." Said Chase. Just then Masters walked up to the table.

"Hey guys sorry I'm lat eI had a family emergency." She said, and then spotted Nikki, "Oh damn did he replace me already? I'm only like two hours late. I'm seriously gona have to talk to doctor Cuddy about this..." she asked, and Nikki chuckled.

"Can you explain to bitch face over here who I am? I need to go talk to someone." She said, standing up and walking away.

* * *

House walked into Cuddy's office and shut the door with his cane, "What did my sister say to you exactly?"

"It's none of your buisness House." she said in a serious tone.

"But it is, it's my little sister who dropped everything in that office to follow you." He said.

"So? You point is..?"

"I need to know."

"No House you don't, and about what we were talking abolut earlier, can't you just give me back my stuff? I mean it is mine you know even if it is at your place." Cuddy said, getting up from her place behind her desk and walking over to him so that they were face to face.

"Why is it so important to you? Its just and old T-shirt and a pair of your yoga pants?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Because their mine! Why are they so important to you!" She asked, her voice getting louder with every word she spoke.

"Because it's the only thing I have left of you god damn it!" He shouted back at her, and she remained silent. Her face fell and she closed her eyes to keep the tears back.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked, her voice barley above a whisper. He stepped back a bit and gripped his cane until his knuckles turned white, "I don't hate you god damn it! I love you and that's the problem-" he stopped himself when he realized what came out of his mouth. Cuddy stared at him with a look of awe on her face.

"Your sister told me that you still loved me House, that's what we talked about." She said.

House stared at her for a moment, not moving one bit their eyes met and both were filled with raw emotion. Love, hate, regret, depression, pain, forgivness.

He licked his lips and broke contact, leaving Cuddy standing in the middle of her office almost in tears.


	3. Time to talk

Wilson sat in his office typing away at his computer and filling out paper work when he heard his door open and shut, "Go away House I'm busy." He said, not even bothering to look up.

"Well fine then, but you didn't even say hi."

When Wilson heard the females voice his head shot immediately, "Nikki?"

"Hey jimmy, long time no see huh?"

Wilson stood up and walked over and gave her a huge hug, "What are you doing here kid? Last time I heard you and House hadn't spoken for years. Why the sudden visit?" Asked Wilson.

"You might wanna sit down for this because I'm going have to explain something to you and I'm going to need your help." She said.

Wilson sat down at his desk again and Nikki sat down as well, "So the reason I'm here is because I found out about House's and Lisa Cuddy's relationship. Now you know they had broken up but my brother was happy from what I gathered. So I want to know why they broke up, who dumped who and how I can get them back together, because your the only person who knows them well enough to even attempt to help me." She explained.

"I see. Well you brother is addicted to Vicodin."

"Tell me something I don't know..."

"Well he did quit for a while and when he did Cuddy and him got together. Now House told me this but she said she didn't want him to change because she loved him for who he was. Well she should have expected him to back on Vicodin, I was surprised he stayed off as long as he did. Well anyway Cuddy got sick when they were dating and she was in the hospital for a while and House worked day and night trying to find out what it was. Well somewhere along the road of trying to find out what it was he thought she was going to die."

"Okay I'm with you so far."

"Well he was just so torn up about it that he went to his House and took some Vicodin. And then he found out what was wrong with her and she wasn't going to take anymore or even tell her for that matter. But well he took some around Rachel, Cuddy's daughter, and Cuddy's sister was watching her while House and Cuddy were at the hospital so Rachel thought pills were candy so her sister hid them from her. Well when she told Cuddy about she connected the dots and..."

"I see, so she dumped him. Now how are we going to get them back together?"

"Personally I think they just need to talk to each other, you know see what the other person feels."

"Okay well then I'm going to try that, but if it doesn't work I'm blaming you." She said with a slight giggle. She was just about to walk out of the door when she looked at Wilson, "Oh and is there a room where we can lock it from the outside and there is no other way out of?" She said with a cunning smile.

He looked at her and laughed, "You insane you know that?"

"You gonna help me or what?"

* * *

House was in his office when Nikki entered, "Hello big brother."

"Goodbye little sister."

"Aww...Greg don't be like that. Ans beside I'm here because Wilson wants to see you in his office."

"Oh so you went and saw Jimmy boy I see?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and what did James have to say on this fine day?"

"He said to get off you lazy ass and go and see him."

"Oh I don't believe tht he would say that."

"Your right he didn't, but I did. But I mean we were both thinking it."

He glared at her and she smiled at him. He stood up and brushed past his sister who stood with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face and once he was out of the office she headed out to.

She stepped in the elevator and was happy to find Cuddy standing in it. " i was just coming down to your office." She said. Cuddy raised gave her a questioning look, "I was talking to and he wanted to see you so I told him that I would tell you." She explained.

Cuddy nodded, "Okay well I will head down there right now." She said with a smile. Nikki smiled back and stood beside her in the elevator waiting to et to the correct floor. Nikki's phone went off and she pulled it out of her back pocket and smiled when she read the new text message.

_House is here. _

Nikki smiled and typed that Cuddy was on her way then shoved her phone in her pocket. The elevator dinged and opened up and Cuddy stepped out first followed by Nikki who fell bhind her some so Cuddy wouldn't know she was following her.

Cuddy entered Wilson's office and was surprised to see House sitting across from Wilson, "Umm...Nikki said you wantd to see me?" asked Cuddy.

"I'm going to kill her..." muttered House.

"Aw why would you do that?" Said Nikki. Everyone looked up at her, none of them knowing she entered.

"Okay you got us here, what do you want Nicolette?" Said House in a pissed off tone.

"You two need to talk."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! but I've been on vacation and just haven't had time to update. Well hope you enjoy! Huddy is really gonna start coming next chapter!


	4. The truth is revealed

"Nikki, no." House stated, furious with his little sister.

"Yes! You two both want to be able to at least stand being around each other without screaming at one another, but you do nothing about it. You guys want to like each other again, you guys want to be able to have a conversation, you guys ant to be together and you know it! I don't care if you guys get back together or not but I do want you guys to be friends. Especially because I want you to stop moping around!" She exclaimed pointing at her brother. She let out a huff of breathe.

"Wilson please, I have a hospital to run." Said Cuddy.

"I'm sorry but I'm with Nikki on this one. I don't like seeing my two best friends fighting all the time."

House and Cuddy glanced at each other but remained silent. "You guys can sit here for hours, I don't care. But you guys are going to talk."

Cuddy sighed, "Fine. I have a hospital to run, so what do you want us to talk about?" She asked unenthusiastically.

"Okay now were getting somewhere. Cuddy so you dumped my brother. What made you decide that?"

"Your brother was clean from vicoden for about two years. And when I got sick he decided to go back on, that's what made me upset. I thought he was lean for good, that's why I finally decided to be with him because he stopped." She explained.

"And dearest brother of mine, how does that make you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Can you elaborate a bit more please?" She asked.

"Well , Cuddy told me that she didn't want me to change and she should have known that there was a good chance that I would have gone back on pills. So she was either lying to herself thinking I would probably stay clean forever or lying to me saying she didn't want me to change."

"I don't think that you would go back on though! I thought you would try harder for me and for Rachel! I didn't think you would crack under presure!" She exclaimed.

"I could have lost you god dammit!" He yelled, and Cuddy suddenly became quiet. Nikki was a bit shocked as well.

"Well , what do you think about that?" asked Nikki in a soft tone.

"You could have done other things House. You had other choices of how to handle the stress but you chose the one thing that you know I hate about you. And you took it in front of Rachel to make matters worst."

"Fine I shouldn't taken it in front of the munchkin, but Cuddy you are the one who told me you didn't want me to change! I tried, I tried for you because I love you but obviously you can seem to realize that!" He yelled.

Everyone was silent upon hearing House saying he loved her. Nikki had never heard her brother saying he loved someone to their face. Sure she had heard him say he had loved Stacy but he never heard him say it to her. "Finally! The truth is revealed!" She shouted.

"Look Cuddy, I know my brother screwed up by taking the pills but you did tell him you loved him the way he was and that is who he is. And House, Cuddy is right you shouldn't have taken the vicoden even though you thought she could have died. You could have done other things but you chose that then tried to hide it."

Both people looked at each other then at Nikki, to Wilson and back to Nikki. "You guys see now where you both went wrong?" She asked. They were both silent for a couple minutes. both lost in their thought. "Fine, we messed up. We both made mistakes." Admitted Cuddy. "May I go now?" She asked.

Nikki nodded, "yeah. Thank you for your time . I am sorry I wentr to such measures to get you guys to talk, but you both needed it." Said Nikki.

Cuddy gave her a weak smile and nodded and hurried out of the room. House stood up and walked out, not even glacing at his siter or Wilson.

House caught up to Cudy and tapped her shoulder and she turned around with a glare.

"I'm sorry Lisa." He said barley above a whisper. She was a bit shocked, but before she could say anything he walked away leaving her stunned in the hallway.

Later that night Cuddy walked around the hospital alone, looking into the empty patient rooms and long hallways. he had done that alot since her and House had split up, walked around her hospital aimlessly. She walked past House's office, knowing that he had long gone home. She was surpised when she saw the sleeping form of the young blonde on his desk chair. Cuddy walked up to the door and quietly entered. She noticed that Nikki's suitcase was beside House's desk, so she guessed that she didn't have a place to stay and it wasn't just her falling asleep accidently. Cuddy gently shook the young womans shoulder, "Nikki." She said and the girl stirred.

The girls eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "What happened?" She mumbled.

"Nikki do you have a place to sleep at?"

She slowly came back to her senses and thought for a sec before answering. "I thought that my brother would let me stay at his place but I guess he is still mad at me so he woouldn't, so I was just gonna sleep here. I thought about asking Wilson but I didn't want to impose on him." She explained.

Cuddy nodded, "Well I have an extra bedroom if you would want a place to sleep for the next few days. I mean if you want." Cuddy offered, and nikki's eyes grew wide.

"Are you being serious ? I mean that would be great."

"Of course, I was just leaving now."

Nikki smiled and got up from the desk chair and grabbed her suitcase and followed Cuddy out the door.

Once they arrived to Cuddy's house they got Nikki settled into the guest bedroom she changed into a pair of gray sweat pants that she rolled up at the top and a white tank top with the words 'born to be lazy' written in purple letters. She walked out of th room and into the living room where Cuddy was cleaning up Rachel toys.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here Cuddy, beats the chair in his office." She said with a giggle.

"No problem sweetie." She said with a smile.

"And uh..I just want to say thanks again for talking today with him. He is a stubborn ass but I think when you agreed to talk it helped him decide."

"I know you just want what is best for your brother."

"Would you ever think about giving him another chance ?" The girl asked.

"Before today I would think about it but shove the thought away. But after I heard what he had to say and you talked to us I honestly think that I can come to forgive him. But I don't think that he would give me another go." She answered honestly.

"He loves you. He is an ass and I thought that he would never find love, and even though I hate to admit it and I would never tell him this but I was wrong."

Cuddy smiled at the girl, then a thought came to mind. "Do you mind me asking, what did you guys fight about years ago?" She asked.

Nikki smiled, "You."

Cuddy was shocked to say the least, "Me?"

She laughed a bit, "When he got out of collage he told me about this girl he had a one night stand with. He went on and on about her some days about how amazing she was and others he would say it was just sex but you could tell that he had feeling behind it. Well I was giving him a bunch of crap about it one day and he said that he didn't care about her and that it ws just sex."

Cuddy was shocked to hear that he thought about almost everyday.

"I mean, I'm guesing everybody came and had a good time in the end, but he loved you then and he loves you now." She said."I'm going to sleep doctor Cuddy, Goodnight." She said, and walked off in the direction of the guest room.

Cuddy thought about what Nikki said. "He loved me then and he loves me now." She said to herself. She smiled to herself, and headed towards her bedroom.


	5. Stubborn and Selfish

The next morning Nikki woke up in a unfimiliar bed. Memories of the night before came to her mind and she remembered Cuddy had invited her to stay. She groaned a bit and crawled out of bed. She reached into her suitcase and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black tank top and her red University of Maryland sweatshirt. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail that was to the side a bit and put some mascara and eyeliner on. She slipped on white flip-flops and headed out of the room.

Cuddy smiled when she saw the 24 year old walk into the kitchen, "Good morning Nikki." She said with a smile.

"Good morning ." She said with a smile.

Rachel ran up to Nikki and stopped in front of her, looking the blonde up and down, "Who are you?" asked the little girl.

"I'm Nikki, I'm House's little sister."

The little girls eyes lit up in excitment, "I didn't know House had a sister!" The little girl shouted.

"He doesn't talk about me much." She said.

The litte girl smiled, "Okay." She said and ran off.

Nikki walked over to where Cuddy was and and laughed a bit, "Your daughter is so cute." She said.

"Aww thank you, sorry about all the questions she ask. She is just so curious when it comes to new people."

"Oh it's fine. If you don't mind me asking was he good with her?"

"He was great with her actually."

Nikki laughed, "That's a first, I thought little kids feared him. I mean he has that boogy man look going on."

Cuddy fixed breakfast for the three of them and when the sitter got there Nikki and Cuddy were on their way back to the hospital. It was a silent ride until Nikki's phone went off.

"Hello?...Oh hey Avalon...No I'm still visitong my brother why whats the problem?...Well talk to Valerie about it I can't help you from here...Well tell him that I'm visisting family and we can talk about this when I get home...okay bye." Nikki hung up the phone and sighed.

"Everything okay?" Asked Cuddy.

"My boyfriend has ben buggin my bestfriend about me since I left and stuff. It's just a bunch of drama."

"Oh I see." Said Cuddy.

"See I like you, my brother would have told me to shut up and that he didn't want to here about all this drama in my life."

They soon arrived at the hospital and they made their seperate ways, Cuddy heading to her office and Nikki to House's office.

"Sleep on the streets last night?" House said when she entered.

"Oh yes I became a hooker over night and slept with a guy named Jimmy, but he was a bit weird because he blow drys his hair in the morning." She said. She faked a look of relazation, "Oh my gosh where is Wilson's house at?"

"Really where did you stay?"

"Aww Greg, were you concered for my saftey?" She asked in a fake sweet voice.

"No I just want mom to blame me for you getting a Std, unless you already have one and in that case..."

"I stayed at your lady loves house."

He snickered, "Nicolete Anastasia Marie House, really where did you stay you little brat?"

"I got to meet Rachel to, she misses you ya know. And I bet if you went and tried to get back with her she might just agree to be with your sorry ass again."

He glared but didn't say anything else to her. He got up and marched past her and out of the office.

"My work here is done." She said.

* * *

"She slept at your house!" Said House, barging into Cuddy's office.

"Well considerng the fact you didn't care where she slept yeah I did."

"Oh please the kid can fend for herself. She could have gotten a hotel room for the night or something, she's not a child and I wasn't gonna treat her like one. So if she wanted to sleep in my office its not my fault but I'm not letting her come to my place, because I didn't ask for her to be here!"

"Don't you see she's only here because she cares about you and your happiness?"

"Please she doesn't know that i can be happy. She's never seen me be happy because I have rarley been happy."

"You were close with me..." She said in a shaky breathe. She had moved from her place behind her desk and they now faced each other in the middle of the office.

"I was happy with you." He admitted.

"House..."

"Mabye if I had hadn't been so stubborn and so selfish. Mabye if I had thought about you more and me less then you wouldn't be gone."

"House...I was wrong to dump you. I know you only did it because you were worried about me but it just made me upset knowing you choose the pills." She said, her voice barley above a whisper.

"Would I be crazy to ask for another chance Cuddy?" He asked.

"Your crazy either way." She said, and pulled him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she draped hers around his neck.

"God I missed you." He whispered.

" I love you."

"I love you to Cuddy."


	6. Tragedy strikes

Nikki didn't need to go and check on her brother, she knew that they were together again, but her work wasn't done yet. She marched out of the office and to Wilson's office. She found him sitting at his desk working on some paper, "Hey Nikki." He greeted with a kind smile.

"It worked." She stated, and his eyes grew wide.

"It worked? Like it really worked? I didn't think that they would be back together so soon." He stated in shock.

"I know I didn't think so either, but I don't think it's gonna be this simple. Something is gonna go wrong. Its gonna get complicated soon" She said. Nikki rubbed her head and closed her eyes, "Hey do you got any aspirin? My head is killing me."

Wilson nodded and pulled one of his desk drawers open and tossed her a bottle. "Thanks." She muttered.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah I think it's just a headache, I'm just a little dizzy is all."

"So how did you do it?"

"Well I stayed at Cuddy's house last night since House wouldn't let me crash at his place and when he found out about it he was mad. I'm not sure why really I mean he's the one who wouldn't let me sleep on his couch. But anyway he went to go and talk to her and there is not one doubt in my mind they're together again." Explained Nikki.

Wilson nodded with a smile, "We did good." He said.

That's the last thing Nikki remembered saying before she blacked out. Wilson hopped up from his place behind his desk and ran over to her. "I need a nurse in here!" He yelled through his open office door. Nurses rushed in and helped Wilson with the young girl.

Nikki was taken to the E.R leaving Wilson standing in his office. "She did say things were gonna get complicated soon.." He muttered, then went to find House.

Meanwhile House stood in Cuddy office, he had his arm wrapped around her waist with his cane in hand, and the other was in her hair. She had both of her arms around his waist and her lips on his, "House.." She muttered. He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers again. He dropped his cane and moved both of her hands to the hem of her shirt and slid his hands underneath.

The two were interrupted when the door flew open to reveal Wilson. "House."

"Not now." He said, and kissed Cuddy again. She pulled back and smiled at him then looked at Wilson, "What's wrong?" She asked When she saw his worried expression.

"Nikki is in the emergency room."

House let go of Cuddy so fast he almost pushed her away from his body. He left the room as fast as he could, leaving his cane discarded on the floor. Cuddy was a bit shocked that she was pushed away, she didn't think that House cared that much about his sister. "What happened?" Asked Cuddy.

"She was in my office and she said that she felt Dizzy and she just passed out. I'm not sure what's going on with her though because I came straight here to tell you guys." He explained. Cuddy nodded and she walked out the door with Wilson and headed towards the emergency room.

Once they arrived they fond House and Thirteen with Nikki. House stood over her while Thirteen walked away with a blood sample. "Is she okay?" Asked Wilson.

"Not sure. Thirteen went to run some blood test on her." House said, his eyes never leaving his younger sister. Cuddy walked up beside House and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Did she say anything last night?" he asked her.

"No she seemed fine."

"She has a fever and her throat is starting to swell. We'll know more when Thirteen gets back with the test results."

"What did you test her for?" Asked Wilson.

"I tested to see if she has any increased levels of anything in her system and her red and white blood cells." Wilson nodded. "Well I have a patient coming in that I have to talk to in a few minutes so I'm going o go. But when you get something tell me."

House simply nodded and Wilson walked away. Cuddy turned to House, "I'm going to go get her a room." Said Cuddy, and once again House nodded.

Hours later House sat with his sister in her room. It was late that night and she hadn't woken up yet and Thirteen hadn't returned with the test results. He studied his sisters face. Sure he and his sister hadn't gotten along when they were younger and they hadn't spoken to her in a long time but he still cared somewhat for his little sister. He heard the door slide open and he looked up to see Cuddy. "Hey." She whispered, walking over to him. "I talked to Thirteen and got the test results." She said, handing him the file. "Her red blood cell count is very low and so are the iron levels in her blood." Cuddy explained as House looked over the file.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"She didn't see anything else out of place. Any change in her?" She asked.

"Her throat swelled up some and she has a fever." He said.

She sighed, "Well I'm going home. Are you coming with me?" She asked quietly. He looked up at her and back down to his sister. "I don't know if I should leave her..." He mumbled.

She looked at him with a sad expression, but nodded. "I understand, you stay with her."

He looked up at her again, then stood up from his place on the chair beside Nikki's bed. House put his arms around Cuddy's waist and brought his lips to hers. She smiled against him and returned the kiss, looping her arms around his neck. "Come home with me?" She whispered in his ear.

"Always." He replied in a very un-House like manner.

She let go of his neck and took his hand. With one last glance to Nikki they walked out of the room, leaving the young blonde alone.

Once they arrived at Cuddy's house Rachel was already in bed, and Cuddy had only a few things to straighten up around the house.

House had decided to let her clean up in peace, so he made his way to the bedroom and peeled down to just his boxers and hopped in the bed.

Cuddy arrived a few minutes later and had to smile at the sight of him. She missed having someone to sleep with at night and someone to hold her. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a old t-shirt of his and put it on to sleep in. "You know I have a shirt just like that, lost though." he stated.

"Imagine that." She said, a smile playing at her lips. She crawled in bed beside him and immediately into his arms. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and rested his hands on her back. She snuggled into him more and soon fell asleep, but House laid awake. Not that he would admit it aloud, but he was worried about his little sister. He thought back to all her medical issues when she was young. When she was 7 she was diagnosed with Dyslexia and when she was twelve doctors had found out that she had a tumor on her brain stem, and if they operated it would leave her paralyzed from the neck down. Luckily the tumor is benign but and shouldn't cause her health problems.

He awake for hours thinking about his childhood when he was young with her, and up to this point he wouldn't have cared about her getting sick. He wasn't sure if it was because she came back to help him or the fact that she got him and Cuddy back together.

All he knew was he had to save her. One way or another.


	7. The kissing diesase

**A/N: Holy moly! I am so sorry that I haven't updated! Well I hope you guys like this chapi, but its kinda sucky though :( Enjoy!**

* * *

Cuddy slowly woke up from her deep sleep. She rolled over to feel for House, but she found the other side of her bed empty. Her eyes snapped open and for a moment she thought that she had dreamt it all. She sat up and a look of sorrow crossed her face. She scanned the bed and her eyes came in contact with a piece of paper. She picked it up, unfolded it and saw House's familiar handwriting.

_Something came up. Had to go. See ya there_

_-H_

She smiled now that she knew it wasn't a dream, that it was so very real.

At the hospital House sat in his sister's room. Her skin was turning yellow on her hands, she was having shortness of breathe and kept slipping in and out of concisness. What was really throwing them off was the fact that she was having headaches, had a sore throat, and her muscles ached. He had sent Thirteen to go and run a blood test on her to see if everything was normal. Foreman did a physical examination on her and they found out that her spleen was enlarged. He looked over when he heard her door slide open to reveal Wilson. "Well I managed to get a hold of the biopsy results from when they found the brain tumor. I reviewed them and didn't find anything wrong. It can't be whats causing this."

"Thirteen say anything about the test?" He asked.

Wilson nodded, "Her red blood cells are small and some are abnormally shaped."

"Sickle cell?" He asked.

"Already thought of that, they aren't Sickle shaped."

House nodded, "Go tell her to test for vitamin deficiency."

Wilson nodded and headed out just as Cuddy walked in, "Hey." She said with a slight smile. "What happened?" She asked, sitting down beside House.

"Her skin turned yellow and her spleen enlarged." He answered, his eyes never leaving his sister. Cuddy frowned, she knew what it felt like to have someone close to you be sick. She knew it was effecting him, having his little sister be in the hosital; even if he wasn't showing it. His eyes were locked on his little sister's, even though they were closed. Cuddy was waiting for them to open and see her bright green ones again, but she knew that they wouldn't. She could tell that the gears in his head were turning, trying to figure out what was wrong. His hands with placed together as if he was praying. His elbows were placed on his knees, and his lips rested ontop of his finger tips. His left foot tapped the floor ever so slightly, just enough to make a soft sound in the quiet room.

For a minute Cuddy wondered if he had told his mother. Probably not knowing him.

"You really do care about her don't you?" Cuddy asked quietly.

He broke his gaze from Nikki and directed it to Cuddy. He shrugged, "I don't hate my mother, but she would never forgive me for not founding out what is wrong with her."

Cuddy frowned, "House there is no one here but you and me. You don't have to put up this 'I don't care' attitude about her. She is your little sister. You have some ability to care about someone other than yourself."

He scoffed, "Like what?"

She looked down at her lap, "Me." It came out barley above a whisper.

His features softened some and he sighed, "Your different."

She looked up, "How?"

"You just are."

"How House? You love you little sister, no matter how many times you deny it." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked down at his lap and sighed, yet he didn't say anything. Cuddy frowned and scooted her chair closer to him, the took his hand in her own. He looked up and she smiled, as if to tell him that everything was gonna be alright. He pressed his lips together and debated what to do next, maybe he should kiss her, or just stay where he was. He opted to just stand up and walk out of the room, heading towards his office when she grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

"Yes?"

She cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his cane falling carelessly to the floor. He and pulled her closer until their bodies were touching, refusing to let her go.

* * *

Wilson made his way down the hallway of the hospital, test results in hand. Assuming that House was still in Nikki's room he headed towards there. He had went back to the lab with Thirteen they had done a CBC (complete blood count) and had found anemia along with mono in her blood stream. he thought House would find it interesting that his little sister had the kissing disease.

He reached her room and slid the glass door open and dropped the file, shocked at the scene in front of him. There stood House and Cuddy, his arms wrapped around her waist, her hands cupping his face and both were in a lip locking moment. Wilson was in such a state of shock that he dropped the file, the papers in it fluttering down with it. "Whoa."

Cuddy pulled away from House when she heard Wilson voice behind them. She turned her head to see a stunned Wilson watching them both. "Hey Wilson." She said.

House's arm stayed around her waist as she spoke, "What's up?"

Wilson was still stunned for a second but managed to find words, "When...How...Nikki?" He managed. He wasn't surprised that they were together again, what surprised him was that Nikki was telling the truth about it.

"Last night and yeah, Nikki may have had something to do with it."

House scoffed, "please, it was all me and my masculine charm."

She smacked his chest and pulled away from him, then looked back at Wilson. "So what did you find?"

"Oh yeah," He bent down and picked up the papers and shoved them back in the folder, "I did a CBC and found anemia in her blood stream."

"And?" House said, knowing there was more.

"She kind of... she kind of has Mono."

House broke out in a grin then looked at Cuddy, "Oh my god Cuddy did you hear? Nikki got the kissing disease!" He said, his voice mimicking a teenage girls.

She rolled her eyes, "House this is serious." She turned back to Wilson, "Thank you." She said with a smile.

Wilson looked at House, "What do you think?"

"Do a hemoglobin electrophoresis on her." With that House walked out of the room. Cuddy looked at Wilson and smiled again, and he smiled back before she walked out of the room.

* * *

She found House in his office on the computer, talking on the phone.

"Yeah...Okay... Isabella and James Grazioni...K bye." He snapped his phone shut and tossed it on the bed, then went back to the computer. Cuddy put her hands on her hips, "House what are you doing?"

"Figuring out what is wrong with my sister." He stated, not looking up from the keyboard.

She raised an eyebrow , "How is playing on the computer helping her?"

He gave her a smug smile and stood, "Come on." He brushed passed her and walked out of the office, and she followed closely behind.

"House! I can't just leave! I have a hospital to run, and it would be-" She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. At first she was frozen in place, but she then responded to the kiss. he pushed her up against the wall in the empty hallway and she looped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Finally when air became necessary she pulled away.

"Where are we going?"


	8. The parental unit

**A/N: Hey, whats this? An update? Holy crap! Please don't kill. me! School is killing me as it is!  
**

HuddyGirl- Thanks for all your reviews! Glad you like it so far!

IHeartHouseCuddy- Well thanks for all your reviews! yes we are getting close to finding out what is wrong with her ;)

NewGirlJess- Ha I wish I was as cool as Nikki, no I'm not basing her off myself. Sadly I think she is cooler than me! Thank you for your review!

* * *

They had been driving for a bit now. Cuddy sat impatiently in the passenger's seat wondering where they were going. She had asked him earlier but he didn't tell her much, only stating that it was gonna help Nikki. Wilson had just called telling them that she had waken up and was having trouble breathing and was throwing up a lot, but House ruled it out, saying it went with the Mono.

"House where the hell are we going?" She asked, fed up with sitting in the car for the last hour.

"Were going to help my sister." he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how is driving miles away from the hospital helping?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You'll see." He said, just as they pulled up to a small yellow house. Stepping out of the car she copied his actions, giving him a curious look while doing so. "Where are we?" Cuddy questioned.

He didn't answer, instead he tapped on the door a few times with his cane. Seconds later an tall man with dark hair, piercing green eyes and a tan complexion open the door. "May I help you?" He asked, a Italian accent evident in his voice.

"Hello I'm doctor House, I am here to talk to you about your daughter."

Cuddy eyes widened a bit when all the dots connected in her head. She hadn't thought about Nikki's condition being hereditary. And as far as she knew Nikki's parents lived in Italy still so them going to find the two hadn't even been a thought in her mind when they left. Her attention turned back to the man in front of her when she heard a sigh, "Come in please." He said, opening the door for them. "Isabella!" He yelled. A woman with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a white sundress stepped in the room.

"Hello." She said, then looked at her husband.

"This is Doctor House, he is here about Nicolette." The Italian explained to his wife.

Her face fell and she sat down on the couch, "Yes what about her?"

House looked at me to continue, knowing very well he wasn't a people person. "Your daughter is in the hospital Sir." She stated.

"You may want to contact her foster parents then, we haven't seen Nicolette since she was a baby, I doubt that she knows that we even live in the states now. Last time we were with her we were still in Italy." The the man explained, his thick accent making it difficult to understand some of the words.

"Her foster parents already know, but the real reason we are here is because we believe the disease she has is hereditary. We would like you to come back to the hospital and take a few test for us."

The man looked at his wife, who's eyes were on her fingers. He looked back at House and Cuddy. "And your not sure it's something else? Doesn't she have a brother who's a doctor? Maybe you could get his opinion."

"My opinion is that it's Hereditary." House stated.

Nikki's father stared at him for moment, before he understood, "Your.. Your her brother?"

"Yeah."

He sighed and looked at his wife, "Fine, we will come in shortly."

Cuddy and House stood for a moment before she spoke, "Thank you." She whispered. The man nodded and said nothing else, instead he turned back to his wife. Cuddy took that as the que to leave, so she grabbed House's hand and lead him out of the house.

"You could have told me that we were going to see her parents." Cuddy stated.

He shrugged, "I like to keep you on the edge. I make life exciting."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Just as they reached the car house pinned Cuddy between himself and the vehicle. "Thanks for talking to them. As you know I hate people." He said, then pressed his lips to hers. She looped her arms around his necks and pulled him closer, loving the feeling of his lips on hers again.

Cuddy then pulled away and he frowned, "We need to go. I didn't really tell anyone I was leaving and I do have a job to do. And so do you."

* * *

Shortly after the pair arrived back at the hospital Nikki's parents arrived, and Thirteen started the test immediately. House sat with Nikki in her room. None of her symptoms had worsened, and the only change was her fever had broken and the swelling in her throat had gone down. That was from some of the antibiotics that he had given her. "House." Chase's voice cut the sickening silence of the room.

"Nikki's parents would like to see her."

House looked at his little sister again, who was sleeping soundly, then back at Chase. "Very well." Normally he would have some smart comment to make, but at the moment he couldn't come up with one. His judgement was clouded, and he didn't know why. Was it because he had a second chance with Cuddy? Or was it because his sister was the one laying there, dying of something he couldn't figure out. Standing, he pushed the thoughts out of his head and brushed past Chase and headed down the hall towards his office. On the way he passed her parents.

"Doctor House." Said the sweet voice of Isabella.

He turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"May we see her?" Isabella asked politely.

he glanced down and licked his lips, then looked back up at her, "You can. It's not a pretty sight to see though. Just a fair warning." He told.

She nodded and looked at her husband, who jerked his towards his daughters room. "Grazie." Her father said in thanks to House, who nodded.

From down the hall Cuddy smiled, she could see the way House was different around her. He had a heart when with her.

And that's why she loved him.


End file.
